Wireless technology has developed rapidly over the past few decades, and thereby allows client devices to become mobile and implement all kinds of functions. Nowadays, in addition to basic functions of making phone calls and sending/receiving text messages, mobile devices also process information according to different predetermined manners in various applications. In a specific example, two mobile devices could be configured to process information related to two users that own the two mobile devices, respectively.
As a specific example, a user could place a purchase order on the mobile phone, and use the mobile phone to pay a merchant from his or her financial account. The mobile device sends the user's identifier and corresponding order information to a server, and the order information includes the user's financial account information and the merchant's identifier. The server then arranges transfer of the user's assets from the account owned by the user to another account owned by the merchant according to the order information.
Despite of its acceptable performance, the mobile device has to be communicatively coupled to one or more communication networks in the above method of processing a purchase order, when the user is making payment for the purchase order via the mobile device. However, in many situations, the mobile device is located in an area that does not have access to high quality communication networks, and the connection with the server could be unavailable or interrupted during the payment process. As such, when the mobile device becomes offline, secure transactions between the user and the merchant are also disabled. Therefore, there is a need to continue the secure transactions independently of whether the mobile device is online or offline.